


【榮勳】JEALOUS

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 5





	【榮勳】JEALOUS

⠀  
最近李知勳都不太理會權順榮，權順榮也因此煩惱不已。即使他們倆躺在同一張床，蓋著同個被子，兩人中間卻像有道城牆隔著，然而今天權順榮依然虎視眈眈原本屬於自己的位置，卻被不久前李知勳買的鯊魚給奪走了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
這隻鯊魚其實只是個知名家具店的填充玩具，看起來一副呆呆的模樣，可是非常地好抱，身長一百公分的鯊魚被一米六的李知勳緊緊擁著，最近他都抱著它睡覺，雖然說這樣更凸顯出李知勳的可愛，但是也讓權順榮無法有抱李知勳的機會，使權順榮都想學連續劇上演的一樣咬著手帕宣洩不滿了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳啊。」權順榮以手肘撐起全身側身躺著，原本總是亢奮的聲音卻隱隱約約能聽出他的哀怨。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不過李知勳並沒有回應，讓權順榮心想會不會是他已經睡著了，實際上他默默地傾聽著，李知勳已經習慣這樣的相處模式，最近不理他純粹覺得作弄權順榮很有趣，可能吃到尹淨漢的口水了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你最近怎麼都不理我了呢？我做錯了什麼嗎？」心跳不禁漏了一拍，李知勳竟能在話語中聽出求情與......渴望。仔細想想他們最近也沒什麼親密互動，畢竟平常都忙於工作，也只有在床上才有空閒。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
要繼續作弄他還是回應呢？李知勳真不知道該怎麼辦，順應了自己的內心，他正要轉身面對權順榮時，權順榮與自己的距離近在咫尺，權順榮以兩手擋住李知勳的去路說道：「很久沒讓你求饒就忘記了嗎，李、知、勳。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李知勳當然想掙扎，可權順榮當然不會讓他有機可乘，他將李知勳的雙手緊緊抓住並壓在床上，並慢慢靠近李知勳，舔舐他的唇並深吻直至喘不過氣。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮其實原本僅想讓李知勳知道他為此有些難過，想看看他像孩童知錯而羞愧的神情，結果內心深處的欲望壯大了起來，權順榮繼續往下親吻李知勳的下巴，甚至想種草莓。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
而李知勳只想趕快打醒這個被性慾淹沒的野獸，在忍受某個人的殘害中找到機會用頭槌攻擊權順榮，果不其然奏效了，李知勳的雙手因而被放開，他趕緊逃跑去拿掉在地板上的鯊魚，轉而去跳到身上揍權順榮。⠀  
⠀


End file.
